Total Pokemon Relaoded 3(Total Pokemon Survivor)
season 3! Newbies(CLOSED) 3. Machop/Machoke/Machamp -First123 4. Latias - First123 5. Latios - LIG Pre-Chat Azelf: This will be fun. Zomblood: Hardly. Waruvile: I'll say! Swalot: Show off Zomblob: Dad, what is he talking about? Zomblood: It means he's being bossy, son! (Wait do I do the adjustments?) Liam is great: what adjustments? First123: The Returnees and intro? Liam is great: *sighs* fine! in the newbies, we should have 3 per user this time! Wooper: Get on this plane! LIG's characters: we're coming! Sheesh! S.Quilava: I'm coming too! Squirtle: I quit!My family needs me! Latias: Can I join? Wooper: I need glasses I mean...ugh...sure... Latios: here you go! *gives wooper some glasses* Wooper: I was being sarcastic...anyways while I decide the teams why not do your first pre-vote? Pre-Vote Wooper: Vote 2 people off. Waruvile: zomblood & fred Latios: zomblood & swalot Azelf: zomblood & swalot Whismur: zomblood & swalot Yuniran: zomblood & swalot Mew: Zomblood and Swalot. Latias: Zomblood and Swalot. Machop and Riolu: Zomblood and Swalot. Caterpie: Zomblood and Swalot. Wooper: So Zomblood and Swalot leave! Riolu: I also quit. Wooper: Bye!*Pushes the 3 off the Plane* Teams,Sports,and Pokemon Wooper: Welcome to todays challenge! Yuniran: (CONF: Ugh...This is crazy!) S.Quilava: dodgeball is a sport, right wooper! Wooper: I decided no teams this season!You play for your own immunity! First Sport: Dodgeball Contestants on Side 1: S.Quilava,Latias,Latios,Goldeen Contestants on Side 2: Yuniran,Waruvile,Kirlia,Fred Dodgeball Field S.Quilava: *throws, narrowly misses Yuniran* Yuniran: *throws at quilava, but she dodges that swiftly* Latias: *Throws the ball but, Yoshi gets in the way* Yoshi: Yoshi wants food!GIVE YOSHI SOME FOOD! Latios: are we allowed to use our attacks to counter it back? Wooper: No. Yoshi: YOSHI! NEED FOOD! Latias: *Gives Yoshi a banana* Yoshi: Yoshi go away now. Latias: Now back to the game. Latios: *blushes at latias, but snaps out of it* *to wooper* i ment the dodge ball! Wooper: I know I said no to it the first time. Latios: *throws a ball at fred, but waruvile shields him & takes the hit instead!* Latias: *Gives Latios a dodgeball*Here I'm not good at throwing. S.Quilava: how come, latias. it's easy as pie! *glows* Wha? Latias: *Throws it at Yuniran* Fred:*throws a dodgeball at latias*(when you get him out make sure its him getting pelted by like 20 dodgeballs* Latias: *Catches Fred's dodgeball*Phew. Yoshi: Yoshi hates dodgeballs*Spits 40 dodgeballs on Fred* Fred:*sorta tries to block them and goes into a weird pose nd gets hit by half of them. the others just miss* Wooper: So looks like Latios' team is winning. Yuniran: *gets hit by latias' ball, slams into a wall & is Ko'ed* Latios: Latias, look! *points at quilava, who is starting to glow* Latias: Quilava is turning into Typlosion. Latios: it must be evolving! Wooper: Only one on Fred's team is left: Kirlia S.Typhlosion: *evolves into typhlosion* I'll fix that! *throws a ball at kirlia, and hits successfully* Yeah! Latios: you evolved to help us win, didn't you typhlosion? S.Typhlosion: Yes I sure did! Wooper: Latias,S.Typlosion,Goldeen,and Latios win immunity!(Sorry Kirlia was on the other team not Goldeen) Vote! Wooper: Vote someone off that doesn't have immunity. Latios: Kirlia Azelf: Kirlia, cuz she was inactive S.Typhlosion: kirlia Wooper: Note that it's a double elimination. Latias: I vote uh... Latios: bellossom azelf: bellossom s.typhlosion: bellossom All of First's characters: Bellossom and Kirlia. Wooper: *Pushes Bellossom and Kirlia down the Drop of Shame* Chat Machop: I hate this plane and food. Whismur: I think it looks nice, machop! *checks the pokedex* Latias: I miss home because I agree with Machop. Latios: *blushes at latias* Whismur: I think latios may have a crush on you, latias! Pokedex: Latias, the Eon Pokemon. Latias and Latios also had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around her to see exactly what Latios is seeing. Latias rarely shows herself to humans, so her location is often found in isolated areas, or in secret havens. However, wherever they do make their homes usually has a body of fresh water. It occasionly transforms into a little girl call Bianca! Pokedex: Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they excercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults. Machop: Wow these things are accurate. Random Human: Hi! Wooper: How did a human get here?Besides Fred... Mew: Relax it's me in disguise. Latias: Okay... Pokedex: Mew, the New Species Pokemon, it is said that Mew knows all TM & HM moves. It also said that Mew cloned Mewtwo. Caterpie: Cool! Latias: I wonder when we will land. Wooper: I don't know but, you guys better start teaming up for the next challenge. Yuniran: We're having a chat, if that's okay with you, wooper? (CONF: I like to chat, you know!) Wooper: You have to get ready for the challenge then you may presume chatting. Dickie Knee: Hey, who asked you? *bull whip* Spongebob: Remember we are counting on you guys to partner up. Wooper: ...Who the heck were they? Machop: I guess we should all start partnering up before Spongebob comes back. Whismur: I have an idea, wooper! We should have a character challenge! Wooper: That's the challenge for the Final 9 when we get there...now hurry before I don't know maybe Sonic comes here. liam is great: July14's pokemon wants to join! Churine & Togepi! First123: K. Wooper: Can you guys seriously partner up I don't want the boss breathing down my neck here. Whismur: (CONF: Celebraties everywhere, *shudders* i'm quite shy though) Whismur: Better let everyone know about it! Wooper: Fine, I'll add a reward.THE DUOS THAT WIN GET A FREE 5 STAR DINNER! Fred:-takes a nap- Latios: Ugh! *seeing fred taking a nap* Churine: Cool! Whismur: OMG Awesome! *glows* Wooper: And also the duos get...TO BE IN THE NEW BUILT FIRST CLASS! Latias: ..... Loudred: *evolves into loudred* Fred, i figured about your evolution! Latios: *looks confused* You must be bonkers! Fred:-wakes up-REALLY?!? :D Loudred: you evolve into fretal (fred+metal) at experience, then into freteor (fred+meteor) using a sun stone! -random pokemon battle music- Fred picked a fight with latios! Fred used annoying voice attack. Latios uses dragon claw, but the attack missed! Fred used falcon punch! super effective! latios recovered using a sitrus berry latios uses memento fred's attack harshly fell Latios fainted! Fred used over kill attack! Freds attack, special attack, defence, and speed maxed out! Fred fires his lazar! Latios was ownd!!!!!!!(dont worry hes alive and a max revive and full restore will fix him up good as new) Latias: Latios!!!!! Machop: How does Fred know Falcon Punch? Fred:*feeds latios a max revive*there you'll be feeling good as new in no time. also machop. im from youtube im supposed to know falcon punch(glows) Latios: *wakes up* Here it comes! The evolution! Latias: Uh...you okay? Fretal:now all thats left is for me to go super sayin. Latios: I'm okay, it was only a practice battle! Fretal:well... who has a sunstone? Latios: Ask some wild Solrock! Mario: I uh...have a question for you guys. Latias: What? Mario: Im a kidnap you so want to fight with force? Kirby: Hi! Wooper: I told you to pick a partner. ''Pokemon Battles Wooper: Welcome to today's challenge. Fretal:so are we just gonna beat eachother up tournament style? Azelf: Hardly! Warvile: Lucas would've won, if I got beaten! Fretal:so hows it gonna go down? Wooper: FRETAL VS GOLDEEN! Chef Arceus: The winner of their battle win immunity! Loudred: Fretal, If you want to find sun stones, you have to ask some wild solrock! They might have some! Solrock: *appears, drops a sun stone near fretal* Fretal:*picks it up and glows* Loudred: look again, wooper *glows also* Wooper: While that our next fight is... Latias: Please not me... Wooper: LATIAS AND WARVILE! Fretal evolved in to freteor! freteor learned super sayin!!!! Waruvile: D'oh! Exploud: *evolves into exploud & learns hyper voice, earthquake, flamethrower & extrasensory* Awesome! Freteor challenged goldeen! Freteor awaits goldeen to make the first move goldeen uses agility. goldeen speed sharply rose. Waruvile uses Bulk up! its attack & defense rose. Pokedex: Latias knows: Dragon Claw, Protect, Mist Ball & Psychic! Wooper: Latias and Warvile GO!Treeko and Latios are next and then the winners go to the 5 star restraunt!only 3 rounds though! Fretor used super sayin! what?!? Fretors power level is... OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wooper: Fretor wins!Now who are the other 3 who will win? Waruvile uses Bulk up again! its attack & defense rose. (Waruvile VS Latias) Fretor:im gonna test some things out.*goes super sayin 2* Latias uses Dragon Claw on Waruvile(Waruvile VS Latias) Fretor is waiting to see who he should help. Meanwile... Latios: *uses Dragon Claw then a Steel Wing**Treecko gets KO'ed* Referee: Treecko is unable to battle, Latios wins! Meanwhile... Latias is waiting for Waruvile to use a move. Waruvile: *tries to use a move, but collapses* Referee: Waruvile is unable to battle, Latias wins! Fretor: well its the 2 latis and Fretor =D Wooper: Latios,Latias,and Fretor go to the 5 star dinner Latias: I only used 1 move... 5 Star Dinner Fretor:*orders spaghettie then plants his face in it and eats it then looks up and has spaghetti, spaghettie sauce and a few meat balls on his face* Wooper: *On the TV Screen*Tell me who you want to vote out! Fretor: goldeen.(i know she was inactive at the time it was some one else) Latias: Um... Latios: *eating nachos* Goldeen, cuz she was weakling! No offence Latias! Latias: I guess Goldeen... Loser Class(Plane) Wooper: Tell me who you want to vote out Yuniran: goldeen Churine: goldeen Togepi: goldeen Exploud: goldeen Azelf: goldeen S.Typhlosion: goldeen Wooper: *Pushes Goldeen off the plane* 1st Class Latias: I wonder what's the next challenge. Latios: Hopefully it's not worse. No Offence, Latias! Latias: Why do you keep saying No Offence, Latios? Latios: I'll demonstrate it to you! *calling* Azelf & Exploud! Azelf: no offence, exploud! Exploud: Eh, none taken! Latias: Oh because I said non taken you keep saying it? Latios: *kindly* I'm only saying it once Latias: Non taken then I guess. LIG: my characters will be inactive for now, until i get back! First123: Okay.Either way I'm going offline soon. Loser Class Chat 2 Foongus: *looks around* Hrmm *looks nervous* S.Azelf: Wooper, i think this Foongus is scared of something! Wooper: Well your challenge is facing your fears. Latias: ................ Latios: But Foongus is kinda sad, though! Wooper: You will have to face your fears. Machop: Oh great. Latias: Tamagetake what's wrong? Foongus: *snivel* Nothing, wooper might know! Wooper: Foongus, put on this helmet. Foongus: What for? *puts it on anyway* Latios: I've got a bad feeling about this! Wooper: It's a fear helmet!All your fears are alive! Exploud: Do we have to.... Yuniran: ......brace ouselves? Wooper: *Puts it on everyone* Facing Fears: The Challenge! Yuniran: *looks scared* Wooper: So Yuniran what do you see? Yuniran: 15 Carvanha's in the lake, & they are angry! Wooper: Latios,Machop what are you guys seeing? Machop: MY ARM NO! Latios: OMG! Look! *sees a shiny phione* What do you see, Latias? Latias: *Is knocked out in hers* Wooper: *Reads the helmet*When Latias friends and family die, Latias faints of shock* Latios: LATIAS, NO! Yuniran: I'll look after Latias, *gives latias a max revive* eat this! Wooper: How can she if she's knocked out? Caterpie: I'm used to mine*Is taken away by Pidgeotto in his* Yuniran&Latios: Are you okay, Latias? Latias: *Wakes up and takes off the helmet*Yeah... Wooper: I'm starting to think this is too dangerous. Yuniran: Not if I can help it! *glows* Wooper: I'm ending this challenge now and the only two people who didn't worry were Latios and Caterpie.Pick 2 more people, 1 EACH, to give immunity and first class to. Caterpie: Yuniran. Latios: Yuniran is evolving! Latias: Cool Tamagetake: What she said! Daburan: *evolves into daburan* woohoo! Tamagetake: Daburan, since it's evolved! Latios: Daburan, he evolved! Wooper: Latios, just pick. Latios: I did. I chose Daburan, cuz he evolved! Caterpie: I already did but, I'll choose Machop. Vote Wooper: Only vote one person but, its double elimination! Daburan: i vote Treecko, he was inactive! Azelf: Treecko! Latios: Treecko! Tamagetake: Treecko! Machop: Honchkrow. Latias: Treecko. Caterpie: Honchkrow. Mew: Honchkrow. Churine: Treecko! Togepi: *glows, evolves into togeic* Treecko! S.Typhlosion: Mew! Exploud: Mew! Waruvile: Mew! Daburan: Excuse me, wooper! Are Treecko & Mew out? Wooper: Mew and Honchkrow tied so its a triple elimination!*Pushes Treecko,Mew,and Honchrow off* Star Fox's Arrival Wooper: *Is captured by Fox* Chef Arceus: Your challenge is to safe Wooper and stop SF! Daburan: I have some backup, arceus! *brings in lucas & ness* Lucas: We are here to help Daburan! Ness: Our PK attacks will defeat Star Fox & save Wooper! S.Typhlosion: We must save wooper! S.Azelf: YEAH! Waruvile: Aren't you getting yourselves carried away? S.Azelf: Huh, what makes you say that, Waruvile? Waruvile: Well....uh! Ursaring:i'm just gonna end it here. *sends hyperbeams in the general direction of the ships barely shooting down peepy and anhilating slippys ship* i always wanted to do that Fox: YOU KILLED SLIPPY! Falco: Awesome! Fox: FALCO YOU IDIOT!*Captures Latias and Ursaring and puts them in A Star Fox unbreakable Cell* Fretor:ANNOYING VOICE ATTACK GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!*screams random stuff in a very high pitched voice blowing up falco's ship wing* S.Magikarp:*glows* Falco: *Jumps down and imprisons Fretor and Latios with Latias and Ursaring in the Great Fox* Red Gyarados:HYDRO PUMP!*blasts hydro pump strait through fox's ship and hits part of the great fox doing nothing to it* Fox: *Dies* Falco: *On the plane*Great, it's up to me but, destroy me and your friends die. Red Gyarados:blast. wait. then whoes driving the great fox then? if we kill you ROB is still driving.(Ex:somewhere around here someone takes it down from the inside.) Falco: *Jumps down the plane and rips off Falco Costume*I'M WOOPER!And Falco was in the Wooper costume we decided to do this challenge and *Releases everyone*Red Gyarados wins immunity! Vote Fretor:Daburan Machop: Daburan. Caterpie: Daburan. Latias: Whismur Ursaring:whismur Red Gyarados:Whismur. Wooper: *Pushes Daburan and Whismur off*Bye! Latios: Um, don't you mean exploud, wooper? whismur evolved, remember? Wooper: Whatever... Chat Ex:well im goig inactive for the rest of the day so later. (something appears in the bushes, Reuniclus appears) Reuniclus: The Daburan you pushed off was a Ditto! Latios: WHAT? Wooper: Nope I pushed the real one. Reuniclus: Look again! *daburan still falling, suddenly transforms back to ditto* I AM Daburan! Latios: That means.....? Churine: Daburan evolved! Wooper: You were voted off so bye!Now the challenge is to go camping in groups!I will tell you how many. Reuniclus: I better go! *floats away out of sight* Bye! *goes to the Aftermath* Latios: Um....! Waruvile: Erm......! Wooper: Groups of 6! Latios: I'll go with Latias, Waruvile, S.Azelf.... Wooper: You are missing 2 people! Latios: ....Machop & Gyarados! Wooper: The rest are their own group!*Gives both groups a map of Peru even though they aren't there, 3 water bottles, a tent , 4 Bags of chips and a flashlight*See ya in 4 days(Not real time) Latios Group Camping Latios: OMG. This is SO cool! (CONF: People & Pokemon can get overexcited) Waruvile: It does look cool! Latias: We should set up the tent Waruvile&Latios: We agree, do you gyarados & machop? Machop: Yeah although Gyarados is asleep. Waruvile: Ugh! I'll check on your evolution in the pokedex *scans the pokedex* Pokedex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Machop. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work. *It starts raining Latias: We should put up the tent fast! First123: I will be going offline.So my characters will be inactive til tomorrow. Waruvile: Machop, did you know that when you evolve, you'll be a very hard worker, i ment machoke? Machop: *Glows*Wait, what?I wasn't finished putting up the tent. Latias: He's evolving. Waruvile: *glows also* Latios: so is waruvile! Waruvial: *evolves into waruvial* Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen! ???: Ready? ???: Right.*Kidnaps Latias* Waruvial: *gets angry* WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF! Latios: Do something, Machoke? ???: I'm afraid we can't do that, One former camper, and one camper right now were hired by Wooper to kidnap the people. Waruvial: Let her go. Take me instead! ???: I'd rather take both!*Kidnaps Waruvial and leaves* Waruvial: *struggles to break free from ??? but fails* ???: *crying* Latios: Urk! Huh? Machoke, Did you hear that? Machoke: Yeah...let's set up the tent. Latios: It sounds like a Pokemon is crying! We should investigate! Machoke: I'm kind of tired no thanks. (First123: I will be going offline now) Gyarados:*wakes up* someone is missing. Leftover Group Camping Foongus: I'm getting a bit concerned! Churine: *picks up a sun stone* Oh look! *glows* huh? Foongus: *glows as well* Lilligant: *evolves* Cool! Amoongus: *evolves* Radio: Krookodile & Latias have been kidnapped! Amoonguss: *gasps* ???: *Kidnaps Amoonguss* Fretor:annoying voice attack go!*annoys the kidnaper until hes paralysed* Mario: *Hiding from the bushes holding a gun*If I must do this I will...but, I don't want to. Caterpie: What's with the Super Smash Brothers. Mario: Fretor drop to the ground or your friends will get shot. Fretor:idk. and also. link is behinde you and he looks ticked off.*drops to the ground* Mario: This is going to hurt more than it does to you two*Shoots Link and Fretor* Link: *Dies epically* Wooper: *Over transmission*Do you really think this would be easy Doctor: *Takes Link and Fretor to the hospital* Fretor:captain falcon.... 6 o'clock.....behind mario....*faints* Captain Falcon: You know where Sonic is? Mario: Over there. Captain Falcon: *Leaves* Caterpie: I can't just stand here and do nothing! Wooper: *In transmission*If you unmask one all will fail and your group wins. Caterpie: Should I unmask? Hobo: YES! Caterpie: What's with the hobo*Starts unmasking ??? #1* Fretor:old man jenkins?*gets slapped* Machoke: It's me!*Throws Fretor into a mountain* Caterpie: YES WE WON GROUP! Wooper: Latios' group to elimination and you can't vote Machoke! Latios Group Voting Machoke: (CONF)I know who I'm voting for*Stamps Waruvial* Latias: (CONF)Waruvial I guess. Gyarados:*stamps Waruvile 86 times* Wooper: Even though only 3 voted its overruled.Waruvile is our first out when the teams are made!*Pushes Waruvial off* Leftovers in 1st Class Fretor:well i learned a new move after i was thrown at that mountain. Caterpie: And I learned I can accomplish anything when in danger Fretor:the move i learned is either eruption cuz that was a volcano or explosion because it was a volcano. Wooper: *In transmission Gyarados* Vote already! Caterpie: *To Fretor*Cool! Morobareru: Ursaring! Doredia: ursaring togetic: ursaring, he was inactive! LIG: my characters will be inactive til i log on! Fretor:were not voting are we? Amoonguss: wooper said that! LIG: Morobareru's english name will be henceforth as '''Amoonguss' Fretor:i think he ment so gyarados would vote. Wooper: *Lets the other remaining contestants to first class*How does it feel to make it this far? LIG: the english names are here in unova: http://www.friendcodes.com/forums/5th-generation/180697.htm First: Okay, also you can use their English Names now. Latios: I also voted for Waruvial before he was booted off, wooper! LIG: you can rename the JAP names to ENG names in that website! First: Okay. Embarassing Moments, Resisting Pokemon Wooper: Today I will show embarrassing clips about all of you and that includes after the episode was done. Amoonguss: Hope its not indiginfied! Latios: What he said! (crying sounds) Latios: Huh? Amoonguss: can you still hear it, Latios? Latios: Yes! Machoke, can you hear the crying sound too? Wooper: Okay whatever, let's start with Latios and Latias.What's their secret you ask? ???: *still crying* Latios: Who are you? ???: *snivel* I'm Porygon! Wooper: I'll say what I was going to say.....They have crushes on each other......Now, what's with the Porygon? Latios: I found him crying when he was bullied by some bullies, so i carry him on my back to keep him company! Porygon: *sniffle* Latios's right!! Wooper: Porygon,.........You are pathetic.Also Like I told the viewers Latios and Latias have crushes on each other...now lets go to Machoke! S.Azelf: *to porygon* That's Terrible! S.Typhlosion: Poor Porygon! i feel sorry for him! Chef Arceus: No it isn't I'm scheduled to kill him next week. Latias: What?..... Latios: Huh?...... Porygon: Wha?..... Chef Arceus: I have to kill pathetic Pokemon.....you understand. Latias: That's cruel. Porygon: *gets cross* I'm NOT PATHETIC, YOU HEAR ME? Latios: *sternly* I'm lookin' after this little guy, and that's FINAL! S.Typhlosion: YOU MADE ME LOSE MY LUNCH, ARCEUS!!! FOR THAT, I QUIT!!!! Latios: *sarcasm* nice one, you made us lose another character now! Porygon: Urk! *starts to cry again* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! *runs off & hides behind a tree, still crying* Wooper: We are still voting! Vote Machoke: (CONF)I vote Latios to weaken Latias. Caterpie: (CONF)I hate sarcasm so Latios. Latias: (CONF) Amoongus. Amoongus: ursaring Latios: ursaring Azelf: ursaring Lilligant: ursaring Togetic: ursaring Wooper: Double elimination..........................Latios and Ursaring are out! Latias: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!LATIOS! Latios: *flies away* win it for me, latias! Wooper: Aren't I evil? Latias: *Crying*YES YOU ARE YOU EVIL WOOPER! (First: I'm going offline now.) Togetic: *gets teary* Don't...go..! Latias, do something! maybe, quit? (meanwile) Latios: Urf *sob* still flying in the sky! *thought-speak* latias, no matter how apart we are, you must be strong, win it for both of us! *flies away to the aftermath* Afternath Speaks Wooper: The Aftermath vote someone out! Typhlosion: caterpie, he voted off latias's crush! Krookodile: caterpie. Swalot: caterpie, for voting off latios Machoke: >:D Caterpie: Wait, you told me... Machoke: Fooled ya. Mew: ...A vote for Machoke. Riolu: Togetic. Ezekiel: Togetic,eh. Wooper: What the?Note its double elimination! Squirtle: Togetic. Zomblood: wait, togetic has decided to quit! Wooper: Well the Antagoinst caused two people out Bye Caterpie and Togetic! Machoke: :D Aftermath: Earn a Chance in the Game Wooper: Welcome contestants!Well eliminated ones. Latios: I'm going to try one more time Wooper: Seeing on how this has become say the elimination order of the remaining contestants you think it will be!The one that seems more like Total Drama with humans wins! Latios: can you tell me how this game works? Wooper: Say Random Guy wanted a chance back in the game, he would put a prediction like this: Amoongus,Fretal,Machoke,Person who makes it back in the game, etc. Latios: *groans* Togetic: I think you hurted Latios's feelings! *sees a shiny stone* oooh pretty! *picks it up* Wooper: Whatever.....I'm choosing the person and it is...........................ZOMBLOOD! LIG's characters: WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT? Latios: Oh crud! Zomblood: OMG! Wooper: Zomblood also chooses who to eliminate. Togetic: Wow, that's awesome, zomblood! *still holding the shiny stone & it glows white* Huh, what? Latios: Does that mean...! Togetic: *glows* Zomblood: hold it, guys! Look at togetic! *everyone looks* Wooper: Just choose someone! Zomblood: *calmly* don't rush me, i'm taking my time............................................................................! Swalot: .................. Zomblood: Oh fine. *closes his eyes tightly with horror* LATIAS!! so she can reunite with latios! Swalot: i've got a feeling that latias is finito! Wooper: Caterpie is also returning.Are you sure to eliminate Latias? First: I'm going offline. Zomblood: *sighs* yes! Wooper: I lied why did you think I was being so nice? Chef Arceus: ... Amoonguss: This is gone a bit too far! S.Azelf: Ugh! Latios: *still at aftermath* I too want to have another try, wooper! Togekiss: *still at aftermath* Please, wooper. For Latias's sake? Wooper: Fine, IF Latios can beat Zomblood in a minigame...Called Mario Bros Roleplay.Choose 3 In Game Contestants to help you then I will choose who will be Peach,Mario,Luigi,or Bowser! Latios: how does it work? Zomblood: What he said! Wooper: Like this, Pretend I choose Swalot,Chef Arceus,and Riolu.Then The Host chooses everyone's parts for example: Wooper - Luigi, Chef Arceus - Peach, Riolu - Mario, Swalot - Bowser. Chef Arceus: Why am I Peach? Wooper: Quiet you, now like I was saying then you talk like you really are the people and the person who's looks more realistic is back in the game! Latios: Yeah, quiet arceus! Chef Arceus: Oh yeah!*Stabs Latios with a knife* Latios: *narrowly dodges it* STEEL WING! *sends Zomblood flying* Zomblood: Urrrrgggh *gets KO'ed with one hit* Porygon: That was quick! Zomblood didn't have a chance to attack! Wooper: I don't mean like that!But, it got a whole bunch of ratings LATIOS IS BACK IN THE GAME! Duos of Votes Wooper: Select a partner for this challenge. S.Azelf: for the people who are in the game? Wooper: Yes*Evil smirk* S.Azelf: Hope it's not elimination! Latios: (CONF: This is getting more wierd!) Machoke: (CONF)In this order they are going down: Latios,Caterpie.Amoongus,Gyarados,etc Wooper: Get into groups or you are out! Latios: I'll go with Latias Azelf: Machoke for me! Latios: (CONF)Ugh, why machoke? Porygon: I'll go with Caterpie! Amoongus: I pick freteor as my partner Wooper: The challenge is to guess who I hired in the beginning or nearish end the winners eliminate anyone!GO!By the way the person is still in the game.(Zomblood isn't in the game) Lilligant: Urf! I don't have one, wooper. what should i do? Wooper: You get Gyarados.NOW GUESS! Latios: Hmm....I think its Sonic, maybe! Porygon: Arceus, probably! Azelf: Sonic? Latios: Latias, what about you? Amoongus: Sonic? LIG: I will be offline for a while, but i will be back! First: K. Wooper: I MEANT THIS GAME! LIG: also. there is a total pokemon reloaded 3 aftermath i created. and total pokemon reloaded 4(total pokemon big brother): http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Pokemon_Relaoded_3(Total_Pokemon_Survivor)Aftermath http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Pokemon_Relaoded_4(Total_Pokemon_Big_Brother) First: K. Wooper: *Brings Latios and Latias backstage*Try to win this challenge, I didn't hire you guys to be found out and if you are found...I can't think of a punishment.Although still, when I hired you I didn't know you had a crush on each other....BUT, IT WAS PERFECT! Latios: HUH? Porygon: What is he talking about, Latias, Latios? Weedle: *Crawls in*Uh-oh must tell Cousin Caterpie!*Starts crawling* *10 Minutes later Weedle: *Still crawling* Wooper: *Throws Porygon into a volcano* Latias: *Leaves back out into the forest* Wooper: Vote for you think are the workers only, the partners can't vote for each other. Porygon: Hey, why'd you do that for? *glows* Latios: It's evolving! Latias: ....... Machoke: It's probably Porygon and Lilligant! Caterpie: I second Lilligant but, also Latios! (Alfan:Ex left the wiki forever.) (First: Thanks for the heads up!) Porygon2: lilligant & amoonguss Latios: lilligant & amoonguss Azelf: lilligant & amoonguss Amoonguss: *votes himself by accident* & lilligant Latias: Lilligant and Porygon2. Wooper: Both were innocent but, they are out! Caterpie: Who were they? Wooper: Latios and Latias. Porygon2: Who is out?W Wooper: Amoongus and Lilligant! Porygon2: Can i do the honors of throwing them off, wooper? Wooper: Sure! Porygon2: Thank you *uses Iron Tail to push Lilligant & Amoonguss off the plane* Whaddya think, i learnt how to use iron tail? Vote While You Can Wooper: Your challenge is to vote someone off. Machoke: Easy, S.Azelf. Latias: S.Azelf. Caterpie: S.Azelf S.Azelf: Latios Latios: S.Azelf Porygon2: S.Azelf S.Azelf: *sighs* I'm done for, aren't I Wooper? Porygon2: What do you think! Wooper: Marshmellows for all but, S.Azelf and Latios...The last one is for..........LATIOS!*Pushes S.Azelf off* Azelf: *flies away* Chat 2 ﻿Pokedex: Machamp, the superpower pokemon and the evolved form of Machoke. It punches extremely fast and is known to have mastered every form of martial arts. The maximum amount of punches they can throw in a few seconds is approximately one thousand. Its attacks send foes flying over the horizon. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. It can hit from a multitude of angles, due to its four arms. However, it has bad dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms getting tangled. Wooper: Welcome Final 5! Latios: Machoke, Look at machamp's info in the pokedex! Porygon2: Cool LIG: First123, try this also: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Pokemon_Island_Sinnoh_Edition First: K. Wooper: Your challenge will be up in a sec.It is DODGEBALL! Porygon2: Machoke, touch this evolution stone! Machoke: *Touches it and glows* Wooper: *Hits Machoke with a ball*NOW BEGIN!Team 1:Latias,Latios Team 2:Caterpie,Porygon2 Porygon2: Hold it, wooper! Machoke is evolving! ﻿Pokedex: Machamp, the superpower pokemon and the evolved form of Machoke. It punches extremely fast and is known to have mastered every form of martial arts. Latios: *winks* Ready, Latias? Latias: Ready. Wooper: GO! Latios: *throws one at caterpie, but caterpie narrowly dodges it* Urk, LATIAS, NOW! Porygon2: how's your arms, machamp? Latias: Okay.*Throws one at Porygon2* Porygon2: *dodges it using protect* Wooper: No moves allowed PORYGON2 IS OUT! Caterpie: *Hits himself with the ball*Ouch! Wooper: Latias and Latios have immunity! Vote Machamp: Porygon2. Latias: Porygon2 Caterpie: Porygon2 Wooper: Porygon2 is out! Caterpie: I quit also! Porygon2: *glows, evolves into porygon-z* Porygon-Z: bye guys *floats away* Wooper: THE FINAL 3 IS HERE! First: I'm going offline. LIG: so am i. Chat 3 Eliminations 26th: Squirtle(quit) 25th: Zomblood 24th: Swalot 23rd: Riolu(quit) 22nd Bellossom 21st: Kirlia 20th: Goldeen 19th: Treecko 18th: Honchkrow 17th: Mew 16th: Daburan(evolved later into Reuniclus) 15th: Exploud 14th: Krookodile 13th: S.Typhlosion(quit) 12th: Fretal 11th: Ursaring 10th: Togetic(quit)(evolved later into Togekiss) 9th: Gyarados 8th: Freteor 7th: Amoonguss 6th: Lilligant 5th: S.Azelf 4th: Porygon2 4th: Caterpie(Quit) 3rd: Runner Up: WINNER: Remaining Contestants: Latios Latias Machamp